CADA DIA
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: En una semana todo puede suceder, unas flores y una mirada pueden convertirse en amor a primera vista? descubran la aventura de nuestra pareja favorita leyendo este minific.


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; así como las canciones y marcas mencionadas aquí, las cuales pertenecen a sus autores.

**CADA DIA**

**Lunes**

El ruido bullicioso de la alarma de mi celular suena incesantemente con la canción "if ya gettin`down" la mas ruidosa que Albert pudo grabar pensando que era la mejor para despertarme por la mañanas, abro mis ojos uno a uno buscando el reloj y veo que ya son las 6:00 a.m. la hora de levantarme ha llegado, trato de relajarme y estirarme antes de despertar por completo y de nuevo esa canción suena recordándome que debo levantarme ya; ok…creo que ya entendí el mensaje.

Me levanto voy a tomar la ducha, luego saco mi uniforme y empiezo a vestirme; mientras lo hago veo TV y me pongo un poco de maquillaje; voy a la cocina a servirme una taza de café y a tomar un desayuno ligero; bueno para mí ligero es preparar solo un sándwich o cereal; mientras que termina mi serie favorita me siento en el sofá divirtiéndome con las ocurrencias de Frasier; la música del final del programa suena; eso significa que es hora de salir, tomo mi bolso y mis llaves dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Camino aprisa que se me hace tarde, creo que no fue buena idea sentarme a ver TV, y por si fuera poco olvide mi almuerzo, el que me preparo Albert anoche antes de irse de viaje; bueno ahora no hay excusa que valga…ya se que me va a decir que soy distraída. Por fin estoy cerca, me detengo esperando a que el semáforo me de la señal para cruzar la calle y tomar mi atajo por el parque solo así logro llegar más aprisa al hospital, pero luego escucho a unas colegialas detrás de mi murmurando…mejor dicho gritando como locas histéricas de un nuevo actor…todas discuten sin fin, mi paciencia se esta acabando, logro escuchar sus conversaciones diciendo "que lindo es", otra le responde "moriría por el" fueron muchos comentarios sobre el, y creo cierta curiosidad en mi el saber de quién hablaban hasta que escuche su nombre Terrence Grandchester..al fin el semáforo se apiada de mi y logro cruzar; llego al parque levanto la mirada y logro divisar el hospital, me detengo un momento y respiro tranquilamente siguiendo mi camino; derrepente alguien tropieza conmigo haciéndome caer y ensuciando mi uniforme, solo pude ver su mano ofreciendo su ayuda para levantarme, la acepte para luego solo limitarme a pedirle una explicación del accidente, cuando subí mi rostro solo pude ver unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro que me hipnotizaron inmediatamente no pude pronunciar palabra alguna y solo escuche pronunciar de sus labios "lo siento, pero debes darte cuenta donde caminas" y como llego se fue; solo me quedo limpiarme y seguir mi camino al hospital.

Todo el día pase recordando esos ojos tan únicos como nunca los había visto; esa imagen se quedo tan impregnada en mi memoria que no podía olvidar, pero me sorprendió ver a ese joven que se ocultaba tras una bufanda y una gorra con su vestimenta poco usual pero elegante al final no le di mayor importancia; por fin la hora de salida llego ha sido un día muy largo; antes de salir me dirijo a la recepción y al llegar me llevo una gran sorpresa; un hermoso arreglo de orquídeas se encontraba ahí, hice una pequeña broma a mi amiga Pamela pensando que era para ella pero no fue así; me explico que no sabían para quien eran la tarjeta no venia identificada, por curiosidad me acerque abrí el sobre y leí el contenido "Siento haberme tropezado contigo, pero no siento el haberte conocido, Atentamente, TG" …ohhh por Dios dije en voz alta poniendo en alerta a Pamela, me pregunto si me sentía bien pero no supe que contestarle, solo logre sonreír y decir es para mi; me miro sorprendida porque sabia que el único hombre con quien convivía era Albert mi hermano mayor; tome lápiz y papel pensando como si el regresaría; no necesitaba saber su nombre y solo le deje una nota "Gracias por su detalle. Candy" como pude tome el arreglo, Salí a la calle y tome un taxi hacia mi departamento.

De vuelta a esta ciudad solo, en una elegante habitación de hotel, y precisamente hoy debo de filmar el promocional de la nueva película…bueno ya estoy listo veo el reloj que marca las 6:45 a.m. Minutos mas tarde llego al parque el set esta casi listo, el lugar esta rodeado de varias chicas que sonríen y gritan mi nombre intensamente…lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír característico de un actor según Robert mi representante; el tiempo pasa y me desespero rápidamente…así que decido ir por un te; me escapo del lugar por un momento, creí haber salido desapercibido pero de pronto me doy cuenta que mis nuevas fans corren tras de mi, no tengo otra opción que huir…corro muy aprisa sin darme cuenta que me alejo del lugar de pronto veo un ángel blanco en mi camino…ohhh no es demasiado tarde no logro determe a tiempo y tropiezo contra ella haciéndola caer, solo pude ofrecer mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron inmediato sentí una enorme corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo al ver tan hermosos ojos verde esmeralda…por segundos me quede en silencio luego reaccione y recordé que hacia; al final solo logre decir lo primero que se me ocurrió para luego salir corriendo del lugar mientras lo hacia no dejaba de pensar en esa linda enfermera.

Horas mas tarde caminaba de regreso al hotel, la imagen del rostro de esa chica se hacia presente pensaba en como podía averiguar quien era, no sabia su nombre ni donde vivía sin darme cuenta llegue a la puerta de un hospital inmediatamente reconocí el uniforme de las enfermeras que se encontraban ahí seguramente podría encontrarla en ese lugar, en la esquina vi un puesto de flores me acerque y encontré unas hermosas orquídeas blancas me decidí rápido a comprarlas y llevárselas; ingrese al hospital me dirigí a la recepción pero no tenia la menor idea de cómo preguntar su nombre, así que solo las deje ahí con una nota que ella reconocería inmediatamente; la enfermera que estaba ahí se sorprendió al verme, no me permitiría que dejara el arreglo ahí…por supuesto tuve que convencerla con mis encantos para ello soy todo un experto; al fin logro convencerla coloque el arreglo en un lugar que fuera visible para todo el que entrara a esa oficina; luego me dirigí a la salida ya era hora de regresar al hotel de seguro Robert y Susana me estarían esperando pero no me importaba llegar tarde todo por esa chica que robo mi corazón.

**Martes**

La misma rutina por la mañana me perseguía, esta vez se me había hecho muy tarde no pude dormir me pase la noche entera observando las orquídeas y recordando al joven de tan hermosos ojos, y como arte de magia mi celular empezó a sonar con esa canción de mi grupo favorito "Helpless" significaba que era Albert, rápidamente conteste y lo primero que hizo fue retarme porque estaba preocupado por mi yo solo pude pedirle disculpas no le di mas detalles. La mañana paso lentamente entre reportes y chequear pacientes; algo me tenia inquieta luego recordé de que se trataba, fui por un momento a la recepción preguntando si había algún mensaje para mi pero solo obtuve una respuesta negativa pronto levante mi mirada y aun estaba ahí la nota que había dejado el día anterior; pensé que tonta soy dejar un mensaje para un desconocido ya no le tome importancia y regrese a mi trabajo.

Al fin llego mi hora de salida deseaba tanto ir a casa y descansar, hoy fue un día muy agitado en el hospital, al abrir la puerta de mi apartamento lo primero que veo son las flores; me acerco a platicar con ellas mientras les doy agua, me siento en el sofá y enciendo la TV buscando algo para entretenerme, luego me preparo para ir a dormir…espero hoy pueda hacerlo.

Mi celular sonaba insistentemente, había quedado con Robert en ir a almorzar realmente no quería salir de mi habitación deseaba estar solo, pero le prometí que ahí estaría porque me presentaría a unos personas importantes del medio; pero el hecho de saber que Susana también estaría ahí me hace perder los estribos; Susana Marlow no es que la odie…o talvez un poquito…es una niña demasiado consentida para mi gusto, pero debo reconocer que es una excelente actriz; hace un tiempo me confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi y desde ese día he tratado de alejarme de ella lo mas que puedo, es mas acosadora que todas esas fans en el set no la soporto pero debo hacerlo porque es mi compañera de trabajo.

Durante la tarde estuvimos hablando de negocios y de varias propuestas que tenia en pie una importante empresa cinematografía, yo estaba encantado con la idea del papel que me ofrecían para esa película; mas sin embargo no me imaginaba en un papel de vampiro jajaja…seria un vampiro sexy pensé para mi mismo; pero me llamo mucho la atención el libreto. El día llego a su fin de regreso de nuevo a mi habitación solo…solo hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar era mi madre Eleanor Beaker una de las leyendas del cine o la diosa vuelta actriz como muchos le llaman, saludándome con dulzura como es su costumbre…después de hablar con ella no me sentí tan solo.

**Miércoles**

Ya estaba ansiosa de que terminara la semana el viernes era mi día libre y había hecho planes para pasarla fenomenal…para ese día Albert ya habría regresado a casa.

Paso el tiempo y no volví a saber del chico misterioso, un día caminaba decidida a la recepción a recoger la nota que había dejado y cual fue mi sorpresa que ya no se encontraba ahí, solo encontré otra nota para mi en su lugar, abrí con temor el sobre saque la hoja que se encontraba en el interior mis manos desdoblaban la hoja mientras mis ojos impacientes por leer el contenido "Cautivaste mis sentidos te espero en el parque a tu salida en el lugar que tu ya conoces. TG" el resto de la tarde me la pase nerviosa y ansiosa no sabia si debería ir o no. Llego el final de mi turno, cada minuto que pasaba mi curiosidad era mayor pero había algo mas que me hacia sentir así, pronto llegue al lugar acordado, por un instante dude si debería estar ahí, observe mi reloj y me dije que solo esperaría 5 minutos; me senté un momento y con cada minuto mi impaciencia se hacia presente cada segundo miraba mi reloj, mi pierna empezó a moverse desesperadamente, los minutos pasaban lentamente observaba a mi alrededor y solo veía niños corriendo por el parque; fue cuando decidí no esperar mas me levante di unos pasos y fue cuando escuche a alguien decir "a donde vas" seguido de un sonido de hojas cayendo, me acerque al árbol que se encontraba ahí, tratando de ver de quien era, cuando solo escuche crujir una rama seguido de un "auch" vi a un chico caer del árbol cerca de donde me encontraba, el se levanto como pudo mientras yo lo veía divertida, finalmente se paro frente a mi con una sonrisa retorcida; rápido pude reconocer esos ojos azul zafiro, su porte era el de todo un caballero, muy buen mozo, años mayor que yo; su cuerpo era el de todo un atleta, su cabello castaño llegaba a los hombros y su aroma era el de una CK que pude reconocer inmediatamente; me dio la mano y se presento conmigo luego comprendí que significaba TG…sabia que en algún lugar había escuchado el nombre de Terrence Grandchester…cierto lo escuche en boca de esas colegialas; en ese momento no le di importancia, solo le agradecí por el hermoso arreglo de flores que había dejado para mi; me di cuenta que me veía detenidamente luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro le pregunte porque reía…creo que no fue buena idea preguntarle porque lo que paso enseguida cambio mi forma de pensar en el, se burlaba de mis pecas…de mis lindas pecas simplemente no lo creía nunca nadie lo había hecho antes no lo soporte mas y le dije era un engreído actor de quinta…upssss creo que no fue buena idea hacerlo, su semblante cambio totalmente sus ojos me miraban con una frialdad que no sentí antes, tome mi bolso para salir de ahí cuando empecé a caminar solo escuche que me dijo "eres una pequeña pecosa" no volví mi mirada hacia el solo seguí mi camino de regreso a casa.

Mis días pasaron entre citas de negocios y cenas con la alta sociedad de Chicago, no hubo día en que no pudiera pensar en aquella chica, una tarde decidí regresar al hospital sentía curiosidad de saber si las flores llegaron a sus manos, me acerque a la recepción y pregunte…por suerte era la misma chica a quien se las había dejado pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me entrego una nota, era de ella ahora ya conocía su nombre "Candy" ahora que sabia que ahí podría encontrarla me decidí a dejarle otra nota; Salí de prisa de regreso al hotel debía cambiarme y llegar antes que ella para observarla; me parece extraño pero creo que estoy nervioso. Horas mas tarde ya estaba listo puse un poco de mi loción favorita, acomode mi cabello…perfecto todo estaba como quería, Salí aprisa llegue al parque a ese mismo lugar donde la vi por primera vez note una banca bajo un árbol ese era el lugar perfecto para esperarla; quise hacer algo diferente esta vez así que trepe el árbol escondiéndome entre las ramas ahora solo debía esperar el momento indicado.

No espere mucho, de pronto llego miro a su alrededor y se sentó en la banca justo debajo del árbol donde yo me encontraba, la vi tan hermosa a pesar que vestía su uniforme de enfermera, su cabello brillaba con los rayos del sol; la contemple por un momento y me di cuenta que su desesperación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, se levanto y fue cuando me decidí a no dejarla ir antes que diera unos pasos le hable y por un momento me distraje cayendo al suelo; mire su rostro y veía que sonreía me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me presente ante ella; era la primera vez que podía observarla de cerca tanto fue que me percate que tenia pecas en su rostro, no puede mas y me reí lo cual le molesto mucho y se fue dejándome solo ahí; por un momento sentí la conexión de hubo en ambos pude darme cuenta de su nerviosismo y sonrojo que apareció por un momento en su rostro, me sentí hechizado por su encanto pero creo que después de esto no la volveré a ver.

**Jueves**

Ya estaba ansiosa porque mi turno terminara, entre reportes y chequear pacientes el día se fue volando…por fin ya era la hora de salida tomo mi bolso, no sin antes de despedirme de Pamela mi amiga; camine por el parque llegando al mismo lugar donde había visto aquel muchacho, me detuve por un momento y me senté de nuevo en esa banca, cerré los ojos aspirando el aroma de las flores que se encontraban en el lugar y de pronto sentí un aroma diferente era de esa CK que me volvía loca, lentamente abrí mis ojos y era el… era el quien se encontraba frente a mi ahora…en su rostro aparecía una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillando; se sentó a la par mía sin invitación alguna y solo escuche decir "te debo una disculpa" yo me sorprendí al escucharlo decir eso, pero creo que quien tenia que disculparse era yo…así que también le dije lo mismo; al final los dos reímos al mismo tiempo y conversamos un largo rato y descubrí algo maravilloso en el que no puedo explicar.

En solo unos días regresaría a New York, antes de irme debía verla de nuevo, mire el reloj eran casi las 5 me levante rápidamente de la cama salí del hotel y camine hacia el parque esperando poder encontrarla y ahí estaba ella…sentada con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento acariciaba su cabello, repentinamente los abrió hundiéndome en ellos, rápidamente me senté a su lado sin preguntarle si podía hacerlo, antes de todo le pedí una disculpa y ella solo sonrío diciendo "yo también te debo una disculpa" después de eso los dos reímos y así iniciamos la conversación, yo admiraba sus gestos al hablar, al sonreír, pero no dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba, me sentí hechizado ante su presencia.

Ese jueves 2 de Abril cambio mi vida, nos intercambiamos números de teléfono, e-mail, etc. todo lo que fuera un medio de comunicación…cada fin de semana o cuando lograba escaparse venia a visitarme siempre dejando en la recepción del hospital una hermosa orquídea blanca como señal que se encontraba en el parque, tiempo después nos casamos y pronto lleno de bendiciones nuestro hogar con el nacimiento de nuestros hijos…digo hijos porque fueron dos, pero déjenme decirles que no dejara de ser el mismo rebelde engreído de siempre que robo mi corazón.

Después de ese día empezamos una relación como amigos, para luego después convertirse en algo mas…frecuentaba visitarla seguido o bueno cada vez que podía escaparme; con el paso del tiempo logre casarme con mi adorada pecosa quien me ha hecho muy feliz y me ha dado dos hermosos hijos a quien adoro con mi corazón…ahhh y por cierto acepte uno de los protagónicos de una serie de peliculas de vampiros…espero puedan imaginarse como luzco…jajaja lo que puedo decirles es que a mi pecosa le encanto…y a ustedes?

*****FIN*****

Hola…quiero decir algo antes de mi saludo, No se ustedes pero puedo imaginarme a Terry disfrazado de vampiro wwooww simplemente hermoso; bueno a lo que voy espero hayan disfrutado este minific, recuerden dejar sus reviews sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Paz en el mundo. Se les quiere. Angie!


End file.
